Clan: Midori Ken
The Midori Ken clan (徳川氏 Midori-shi) was one of the surnames bestowed by the Emperors of Japan upon members of the imperial family who were demoted into the ranks of the nobility. The Midori Ken clan is also called the Genji (源氏), for Midori (gen) and family (ji). The Midori Ken were one of four great clans that dominated Japanese politics during the Heian period — the other three were the Ki Sensu, the Aka Ryu, and the Aoi Hoiru. History During The Great Turmoil, it was the most powerful clan. They are known as,,The honorful Clan''or,,The Clan of Green Demons''.They were a very busy clan, and The "Great Second War" may have been one of the clan's greatest, even with the lack of time they were still able to defeat the three powerful clans and maintain their position as the most powerful clan, despite their absences from the battlefield on occasion. This clan was filled with members whose strong determination could turn the tide of any battle and whose leaders could easily defeat entire armies of people. Its time as a powerful force lasted for hundreds of years with their most prominent era being the Heian period, when Daichi Midori chose notable samurai to lead the clan. These samurai took absolute control of the clan and made it a force to be reckoned with. Midori Ken suffered a big defeat,fighting in the 4th big war on the side of the Clan Hōnoshihai,against the Clan Ki Sensu,after other clans interfered. Currently, Midori Ken is focusing on their diplomatic area in the south-east. Clan War Currently at war with no one. Known Achievements - Overtook Ki Sensu castle during the Second Great War - Defeated Aoi Horu during the Second Great War - Held Aka Ryu at bay during the Third Great War - Gave birth to the first group of Great Kensei - Battled against Hono Shinai with Aoi Horu - Bravely fought against Ki Sensu Notable Clan Members * Orochi - The 1rst leader of Midori Ken. * Chronos - The 2nd leader of Midori Ken. * Kenshiro - The 3rd leader of Midori Ken. Kenshiro was Chronos's SIC and became Midori's 3rd Leader when Chronos Left the position to Create Hono Shinai. Kenshiro Lead Midori in the War against Aoi Horu. He lead the Clan to Victory even though it was a very difficult battle. Kenshiro brought Honor back to Midori after Chronos's departure. (Was Leader, Was SIC Prior) * Alucard - The 4th leader of the Midori Ken. Known as the Betrayer. Alucard betrayed Midori Ken during a time of War causing great crisis with in the clan.His plans failed however when the 5th Leader of Midori Ken Tameshi Hinode took over Leading the clan. * Tameshi Hinode - The 5th leader of Midori ken. Also known as the Green Man. Tameshi Lead Midori Ken Honorably for the Longest amount of time compared to his Predecessors. Tameshi Lead the Clan Following the Ways of Midori. He was a Respected member of the clan and a good friend. Tameshi began his service in Midori from the beginning of the Clan. He served As Orochi's SIC and ultimately became Leader after the Betrayal of Midori's 4th ILeader Alucard. Tameshi brought great structure to Midori. He will forever be remembered. (Was Leader, Was SIC Prior) * Mattsoncumbae OdiloShinnai - The 6th Leader of Midori Ken. Known as the Silent Dragon. Mattsoncumbae is known for his quick rise in rank and his dedicated Loyalty to Midori Ken. He most Recently was the 3rd Second In Command Under Midori Ken's 5th Leader Tameshi Hinode, Prior to that He was Clan Commissioner.Mattson has worked hard to restore relations with other Clans, Ki Sensu Most of all.Always choosing the Path of Friendship Mattson Lead Midori towards the Honorable Path. Mattsoncumbae Sadly was Forced to Stepp down from leadership due to a matter dealing with his Family the OdiloShinnai as he is the head of the family. the Matter required his absolute attention and One of His SICs, Phoenix was voted to be the 7th Leader of Midori. He hopes to some day return to the Position of Leadership, but for now he Takes time to deal with a great threat to the OdiloShinnai. During this time he Serves as an adviser for Phoenix. He Sighs as he Walks away from the Conference and Nods Proudly at Phoenix with an aproving Smile as he walks off to Battle in the Name of the OdiloShinnai. (Current Taisho, Was Leader, Was SIC, Was Commissioner Prior) * TheGreenPhoenix OdiloShinnai Hakunari Blade - The 7th Leader of Midori Ken, Phoenix was the third SIC under Mattsoncumbae, and achieved the title of leader after a vote officiated by Kanji Kaze. Phoenix is a member of both the OdiloShinnai and Hakunari families, as well as leading the organization of the Blade. Phoenix's most notable attribute is the wearing of only Midori War Room Armor. Phoenix was made leader on October 14th, of 2018. (Current Leader, Was SIC, Was Head Officer and Tactician, was a Taisho Prior) * Raiden Kenshin (Sanji) a Very old member of the midori ken, in fact One of the Elder/senior Members. Alway Served midori with loyalty and Strenght, Died in a War To be ressurected By an unknown force later on, And Continued serving midori and is still a midori ken To this day. A Notable attribute would be his insane memory Fighthing wise, He memorized and mastered 30 techniques in total And is nowaday teaching them To the newer recruit of midori ken. * Hirosuke Takezo - A very old member of the Midori-Ken living alone after the wars, he disappeared without a trace during The Battle of Jaiso City, the last battle that took place during the Great Third War. * Wesker - One of the notable clan members that played a huge role during The Second Great War; prevented the Aka Ryu from making a sneak attack on Midori Ken. * Flicksters - Known for rising up through the ranks quite fast compared to most members * Laxuslightning - The Current SIC under TheGreenPhoenix. Laxus was most notably known for being the First SIC under Tameshi and his Famous single word "Yush". Laxus Was also Clan Tactician for a time, but he Had to go away training after the Battle with the Horran Bandits. He left a note saying he would be back and with a Famous Yush!! Till we meet again. It is rumored that his return is coming. (Current SIC, Was Tactician, Was SIC Prior) * Killrog - Second SIC under Tameshi. Most recognized for his unwavering Loyalty to the Clan, Leadership, advisement and his Famous Rants. Killrog sadly had to Retire. * Iamhungey - Current Commisioner. Iamhungey Was the First Second In Command under Mattsoncumbae. Modest to a fault perhaps, Iamhungey stepped down from the position to let another Member Take the position. Iamhungey returned to the position of Commisioner and resumed the work he had left when promoted. When Musashi Left due to a Personal quest He needed to take, Iamhungey Stepped up to be SIC once more With Renewed confidence He stood ready to do what is needed. he stepped down once more to let a very dedicated member rise in Honor. He returned to his old post and has since made strides for improvement. (Current Commisioner, Was SIC, Was Commisioner, Was SIC, Was Comisioner Prior) * Musashiagain - The second SIC under Mattsoncumbae. Musashiagain is known for being one of Midori's Honored members of the Clan. He worked hard for the Clan and Was promoted eventually to Clan Tactician. Musashiagain would Be promoted once more to Second In Command when Iamhungey step down from the position. (Was SIC, Was Tactician Prior) * Kyoshige OdiloShinnai - He was the 4th Sic under Mattsoncumbae. A Long time Member of Midori Ken Kyo is known for his great loyalty to the clan and desire to be of the most help he can be. Kyo has served most of his time so far in the Clan as a general and trusted advisor and has achieved much in the clan. He was recognized as a SIC during a Time when Phoenix was away. Mattsoncumbae decided that he and Phoenix both would continue to serve as SICs together. Now Kyo Works hard to do his best. (Was Taisho Prior) * Alexl - Current Taisho; He works hard and is always willing to help out.His hard work is a great example to the rest of the Clan. His job as tactician is one he takes seriously. (Current Taisho) * Veera - Once a great farmer for Midori Ken.She showed a great drive to follow the Ways of Midori and that didn't go by unnoticed. (Former Taisho) * Parsmand - Pars has been a loyal member for a long time. (Former Taisho) * Furiia kenshi no shi - Current Taisho/(officer). Furiia is one of Midori's newest Taishos. * Devil 剣士の師 (Ghostmahad) - Another of midori newest Taishos, Quite an active and energitic member. Never giving up is something he sure know of.